1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air purifying apparatus, and more particularly to an oil mist collector which facilitates enhancing flow speed and flow rate of oil mists and reducing air resistance and pressure loss in a filtration process, thus enhancing filtering and recycling effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional oil mist filter is mounted on a working machine to filter oil mists, dusts, smokes, and hazes which produce in working process, thus exhausting clean and fresh air.
Another conventional oil mist filter is disclosed in TW Publication No. M436140 and contains a frame, a casing, a filtering unit, a ventilation unit, and a filtration cylinder mounted outside the casing. The frame has a filtering space and a pumping space, and a bottom end of the pumping space is in connection with an oil collection space. The filtering unit is disposed in the filtering space and has an arcuate turbulent mesh, a first filtration mesh, and a second filtration mesh. The ventilation unit has a wind wheel arranged in the pumping space, and a motor is accommodated in an accommodation groove of the casing, such that the wind wheel of the ventilation unit rotates to draw the oil mists into the filtering space from an inlet, and then the oil mists are filtered and purified by the filtering unit and the filtration cylinder to exhaust clean and fresh air. Furthermore, oily substances gathered by the filtering unit are discharged out of an oil orifice on the bottom end of the filtering unit, and greases attaching in the pumping space and the casing are discharged out of the oil orifice via an inclined face on the bottom end of the collection space.
However, the oil mist filter still has following disadvantages:
1. Air flows downwardly along the inclined face of the collection space and then contacts with an inner wall of the casing to flow upwardly further. Thereafter, the air flows to the motor through the casing and then flows into the filtration cylinder from an outlet of the casing for further filtering the oil mists, thus increasing air resistance and pressure loss and reducing filtering and recycling effect.
2. The filtering unit has an arcuate air baffle for guiding the oil mists into the filtering space, and the oil mists are filtered evenly by the first filtration mesh and the second filtration mesh, however, the first filtration mesh and the second filtration mesh are stacked parallelly, the oil mists are partially stopped by the first filtration mesh and the second filtration mesh to reduce flow rate of the oil mists. In order to overcome such a problem, the motor has to rotate at a high speed to enhance the flow rate of the oil mists, so it is broken or is overheat in operation.
3. The oil mist filter does not have a pressure inductor for judging obstruction of the first filtration mesh and the second filtration mesh, so the first filtration mesh and the second filtration mesh cannot be replaced or cleaned on time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.